Witches, Wizards, and Vampires! Oh my! :
by Nebula
Summary: There's a new girl in town. But she's just your aveage witch....right? Ok after much thought I decided to fanilly update this story. SO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets on knees and begs*
1. Prolouge

Witches, Wizards, and Vampires! Oh my!

Disclaimer: Ok, everyone you recognize is J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is mine. MINE ALL MINE HAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Ahem. Sorry, moment of insanity. Also, because I don't speak a word of French I used "The Babel Fish Corporation" [http://www.babelfish.com/Translations.shtml][1] So if it doesn't translate to what it is suppose to, don't blame me blame them. I am just a helpless victim like yourself. And I blabbing again, I have that nasty habit, you people can _not_ let me do it! Send me a polite message, flames, ANYTHING that you feel would get your point across. All right, right on the outset I have _nothing_ against England! I happen to find it rather nice.

Now without further ado, on to the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's strange the way life turns out isn't it?

In two years I would have graduated, (I'm 16) yet because of a misunderstanding at my old school. I not only did have to leave rather hastily, but also had to move to England, a pitiful excuse for a country.

"Excusez-moi Monsieur." I said stopping the guard near the platform. He stared at me, I kept forgetting I'm not in France anymore. "I mean-Excuse me sir, can you help me find my platform?"

"Sure, which platform are you looking for?"

I was so nervous I needed to check my ticket as the guard waited patiently. "Oh. Platform 9 ¾." 

He stared at me like I was some troublesome teenager. "Is this some kind of joke? There is no platform 9 ¾."

Great, I ran into an ignorant muggle. Why does this always happen to me?

"Thanks for your help, I'm sure you did your best. Vous etes un porc desagerable." I said sarcastically. 

"Perhaps I can help." A young male voice said behind me. 

"I wish you luck." The guard muttered and walked away.

"Never try to get information from a muggle." I turned after the guard walked away and smiled at the boy. "Merci." I replied.

He looked at me strangely. "Mercy? I didn't do anything to you!" Then his face lightened up, "Ohhh, you're the transfer student from France!"

I raised an eyebrow at him in surprise. "How'd you know?" He smiled roguishly. 

"News travels fast around school. And you're not even there yet!" 

"Sounds like a very interesting school." I stretched out my hand. "By the way, I'm Angela La Rochelle."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sirius Black. Hey, want to meet my friends?"

"Sure, why not?" 

"We have some pretty cool enemies too!"

I looked at him like he's just sprouted horns.

"What?"

I just shook my head; the English are very strange. Speaking of, two English boys suddenly grabbed my suitcase and started to toss it to each other.

"Meet Severus and Lucius." Sirius said angrily. 

"I see that they have a fascination with luggage." 

"So, finally got yourself a GIRLFRIEND Black? She's a hot one." The black-harried boy said.

I turned to Sirius. "Do all ugly Englishmen act like that?"

"Hey!" The blonde boy called out.

"Those kinds do." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I have an idea." Severus said.

"Severus, you know your psychiatrist said to much thinking will strain your pea-sized brain." Sirius said sickening sweet voice. 

Severus sneered, but his thin face turned into a smile. "Hmm, why don't we- throw this into a puddle? No- wait- the train track!"

"Sure, the thing was old anyway, plus its turning into an ugly brown." I said indifferently. "Besides," I shrug, "I wouldn't want to touch it after your slimy hands have been all over it." I said giving them my most innocent smile.

"Ohhh, forget Lily, James is gonna LOVE you." Sirius told me. I stared at him for a while then asked him, "Who's James? And Lily?"

"You'll find out."

The guy named Severus stared at me with a look of pitiful deep hurt. I tried look at him without laughing.

"What? No come back? Did I mention that the English was pitiful?" I turned to Sirius, "No offense." 

"None taken."

With that the little weird-o burst in tears and ran on the scarlet train, closely followed by his blonde friend. (Whom I assume was Lucius.)

"Oh yeah. James is going to _love_ you."

"You said that already." I said confused, still wondering who James is. 

"Here, I'll help you with this." Sirius said while, picking up the bag that Severus was throwing around.

"Leave it." He looked at me strange, I just smiled and said, "It's not mine, it was his."

He stared at me opened mouthed, before he could ask I told him, "While you two were a little chat I took my bag and used a Switching Spell to switch my bag with his." My smile grew wider as he stared at me in shock. 

Then he said, "You are _good_." 

"Merci chiot."

"Did you call me a chicken?"

I giggled, "Non, I called you a puppy."

Sirius smiled importantly. "Here, let me show you my friends."

"Are they in a museum?" I gave him another innocent smile.

"I like you French people, you have wit." With that we got on the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we walked towards end of the train, I passed that pitiful boy. He seemed to be done crying and now was looking very angry and stone faced. I smiled at him sweetly as we walked by and he gave me his worst glare. I gave him a "who-me?" look in return. Then I laughed as I imagined his reaction if he knew what I was. 

Sirius looked at me and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Something just came to me that's all."

"Ok then, moving on." He said as he opened the back compartment and gestured me to go inside, which I did. The first thing I noticed is that there were already three other people in there, two guys and one girl.

"Hey! New girl." The dark-haired one with the glasses exclaimed. The redhead rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the arm. While the sandy-haired one gave her a look over, seeming to size her up; then he said, "You've got cool eyes." I had to smile at that, my eyes were a dark blue on the outside rings and then turned purple as they went inward, ever since I was little people complimented me on my eyes. 

Then the dark-haired boy looked up and called out, "Hey Padfoot!"

"What's up Prongs?" I jumped when I heard Sirius's voice behind me. "Sorry, did I scare you?" he said as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "No, you just startled me." I replied as I turned around to face him only to see him smiling at me mockingly. In return, I narrowed my eyes in a mock glare. 

"Angela, I'm proud to present," Sirius paused for effect, "James Potter of England." The dark-haired boy stood up and took a bow, "Thank-you, thank-you."

Everyone grinned and clapped at the display.

"James, met Angela La Rochelle from France."

"Ah, so now you have you a name!" James said in reply.

Ignoring that comment, Sirius moved on to the redhead, "Lily, met Angela. Angela, met Lily Waters." We nodded to each other in acknowledgment, not saying much. 

(A/N: My beta reader told me that JKR said in a chat room that her name is Evans, but I had already made this and liked it to much to give-up. Don't sue! The only thing you would get is a hair tie and a piece of string.) 

"And last but not least! Remus Lupin." He smiled warmly at me. Sirius took a quick look around the compartment and asked, "Where's Peter?"

The others just shrugged.

"Who's Peter?" I asked.

"The fourth one of the group." James replied. Still in the dark, I just nodded. 

"You know, for a French person, your English is very good." Lily said.

Only half listening I replied, "I spent a lot of last year and the summer in America." When what I said finally registered to me, I mentally kicked myself. 

"That would explain your accent." Lily said.

"Why were you in America?" The sandy haired…Remus? Was that his name? asked. 

"Oh, I was an exchange student. Also I had some relatives there that wanted me to visit." I replied with maybe a little _too _much cheer. _Why do they have to ask so many questions?!_ I thought. 

"Cool. Where in America were you?" Sirius asked. 

"California." That at least was the truth.

Right when someone was about to ask something else, a mousy looking boy walked in.

Sirius smiled then said to me, "And that's Peter. Peter, this is Angela." He just glanced at me, or at least I think that was his intention because now he was staring at me wide eyed. It didn't really bother me; I get that reaction from guys to many times too count. "H-hi." He stammered, I just smiled back at him. 

There was a jerk and the train started to move.

"Oh, good. We're finally on our way." Lily said. 

Remus looked up at me then told me, "You can sit down you know. We don't bite."

"What a shame." I purred as I sat down next to him. His ears turned pink and he looked away. _Nice to know I still got it_.

"Well some of us do when the moon-" Sirius muttered.

"OK! OK! I get the point!" Remus cried out.

"So, how long is this train ride going to take?" I asked lazily.

"Why? Can't stand us already?" Sirius teased. Embarrassed, I replied, "No, just curious."

"After sundown."

My head shot up in surprise. "Su-sun down?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, what's the matter. Not afraid of the dark are you?" Sirius asked grinning.

I started laughing at the irony of that comment, and the others gave me strange looks. "I'm sorry. No, I am _not_ scared of the dark. Just a little surprised that's all. My old school didn't usually take that long to get too."

They chatted for awhile and bought food from the woman with the cart. Then five minutes before sundown, I excused myself.

***

Remus mused over the new girl, Angela. She seemed nice enough, but she seems to be hiding something. He trusted Sirius's judgement. Wait a minute.

He NEVER trusted Sirius's judgement, he's not necessary a reliable source. 

Curious, he got up.

"And then I said, 'Yo Jonny! Shut up for a change- Hey Moony where ya' going?" Sirius asked.

"Uhhh, Bathroom."

"Again? You just went ten minutes ago." Peter said smiling.

"Jeez! You guys are keeping time!?!? What kind of people are you? I can't even go to the bathroom without registering! Man, you people make me sick!" Remus said quickly. And before anyone could say anything he ran out.

"PMS?" Sirius said smiling.

"Maybe he needed to change into his robes." Lily suggested.

***

As I walked past a Slytherin compartment I overheard that weird kid, Severus bragging to his friends.

"Then I asked her, 'Do all ugly French girls act that way?'-"

"I wouldn't know." I cut in cleanly, knowing that they were talking about me. Then I slid my side against the doorframe.

"Hey Severus is that her?" One of the boys asked, while another one dog whistled. 

"I'm going to go on a whim and say that you left out at the part when you ran away crying." I said looking absentmindedly at my hands thrumming on the wood. 

"You're a liar! I never cried! You're just making that part up because I dissed you good back there!"

"Whatever." I glanced outside to see the sun beginning to set. "Well boys, love to stay and chat, but I got things to do." I said, then sleeked out in a way that would make sure they were going to be staring after me. 

"Ugly, huh?"

"Shut-up Lucius."

***

Remus ran past a Slytherin compartment and tripped.

"Where are you going _boy_?"

"Umm…. I…. Ah…need to sew up a hole in my robes."

"Oh really?" Severus replied smiling wickedly. 

"Uh huh. Oh my, uh, do I hear someone calling my name? Yes, I do believe someone is saying 'Remus! Remus where are you, you dear child?'."

"You're not eager to leave us are you?" Lucius said in a mocking voice.

"Truthfully? Yes." He bolted not even waiting for a reply. 

As he ran around the corner he spotted Angela going around a corner. 

***

I knew Remus was following me. I could smell his the old spice he was wearing. I stopped, suddenly shocked when I noticed that I could smell that that far away. Which means that the change was coming soon. If he knew what was good for him he would get as far away from me as possible. Silently I slid through the open door of an empty compartment and waited for him to go past me. I had it all planed, when he walked past me I was going to knock him unconscious. Or at least that's what I _planned_. 

The change hit like a tornado from Twister Lane. 

Remus walked in right at the end of the transformation. Of course I thought of him as a food source and slammed him against the wall.

Luckily I got control before anything crucial happened. However the damage was done.

We stared at each other, both of us frozen in horror. Remus opened his mouth to scream, when I shot at him covering his mouth and slamming him into the wall (again). 

"Ok, now I'll let you go if you promise _not_ to scream. Do you promise?" I whispered to him.

Because of my hand over his mouth he wasn't able to talk, so instead he just nodded.

"Good." I uncovered his mouth and relaxed…slightly.

"Wha-what are you?" Remus stuttered terrified.

"Me? Oh I'm just your average girl." 

He gave her an 'after all that crap I just saw? I don't think so' look. 

"Well I used to be an average girl." I had no desire to tell him anything.

Remus caught the vibe though and spoke with no hint of panic, "I won't let you do this…well, whatever you're doing…" 

"Do what? Live? Besides you're not exactly in the position to talk…werewolf." I said causally.

Remus gasped in surprise. "H-how did you know?"

"Oh please, I can smell it all over you." I replied, as he sniffed his clothes. "My sense of smell is a lot shaper than yours right now, so I wouldn't bother." 

I started laughing uncontrollably.

"No need to worry Wolf-boy. I already ate."

He looked at her with a mixture of surprise and disgust. It took me awhile to catch the double meaning of my words. " OH! You thought that I _ate,_ ate…. oh no. You misunderstand. I ate a lot of food as a human right before the sunset remember?"

He nodded; still wondering what that was about. "So you ate a lot. What does that have do with anything?"

"Well, you see I did that for a reason."

"What? What are you talking about? Does Dumbledore know about this?" 

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"I'll take that as a no."

The train jerked again, and Remus checked his watch. "We're almost there." He gave me a warning look.

"What?" I asked aggravated. 

"I'm going to tell the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore about your…weirdness."

I looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, then asked, "Tell me something Remus, do you value you life?"

"Yes…" he said with uncertainty.

"Then in return of your silence, you get to live."

Remus swallowed hard and nodded his head to show he understood. I grabbed his hand and checked his watch, the lens was scratched but I managed to see the time. 

"We're going to have a hard time explaining this. And to think you've been in the bathroom for twenty minutes."

Remus tried not to smile but couldn't help it.

"Now there's the Remus I like to see." I said and smiled back, "Alright. Here's the story. On the way back from the bathroom, you and I bumped into each other. That would explain any screams that they heard. Then we got locked into this compartment and lost our wands. So then it took us awhile to break out. Got it?" I asked.

"You're pretty clever for what you are." He smiled again.

"Why thank-you."

When they got to the compartment, Sirius was the only one there.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE! James, Lily and Peter went looking for you! Where were you two?" Sirius glared at them with disapproval. 

"Remus, you didn't, tell me you didn't . . ." Sirius said, trailing off.

"Did what?" asked Remus, looking bewildered.

"Remus, you old dog, you've only known the girl for what, an hour? An hour let's say, for the sake of argument . . . and you are already sneaking off together? Of all of us, I'd say that you were the least likely to do anything, excluding Peter, of course," said Sirius, a grin spreading across his face.

"You think we? Us? Just now?" Remus started, at a loss for words.

"No, no Sirius, you've got it all wrong, we didn't, not at all. I don't know where you got that idea . . ." I said, trying to stand up for myself. 

"Right. Sure. What do you say happened then?" asked Sirius, in a questioning tone.

"Oh, we bumped into each other on the way back from the bathroom." Remus started.

"And we got locked in an empty compartment. We forgot to bring our wands with us so we had to break out." I finished

"Right, so the just _happened_ to lock on it's own." Sirius said with disbelief and hint of something that sounded a lot like loathing. My eyebrows drew together in puzzlement, _What's there to loathe?_ I wondered.

"Well it did!" Remus said not helping the matter.

"I'm your friend, Moony! If something's going on then you should tell me the truth!" Sirius said angrily.

"Jeez, you don't even believe your friends anymore!" Remus shouted back. I just watched them, amused, content to watch them fight.

"STOP ACTING LIKE SEVERUS! Always assuming I'm the one that's wrong!" Sirius screamed at Remus.

"WHO PUT A FURY CHARM ON YOU!?!?!?!?" Remus screamed back. The two were looking more deadly then I at my present condition.

"What is going on in here?" James asked, narrowing his eyebrows at his two screaming friends.

"Sirius is tired and getting a little irritated, that's all." I replied.

Lily smiled. "Sirius you found them! I knew you could do it!" she said cheerfully.

Sirius and Remus looked at me. I shrugged. Sirius puffed out his chest importantly again, and smiled, his bad mood forgotten.

"Way to go, Padfoot." James said grinning. 

Sirius smile widened, "Well you know me Prongs, old buddy, always on the job."

"Right-o, old chap." James said winking to me. I looked at him in disbelief realizing that he and Lily had heard the whole thing. I couldn't believe that I didn't hear them outside the door. 

Just then, the train screeched to a stop. 

"Alright everyone," James said grinning, "We're hoooomme."

"Ready to get your first glimpse at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked with a comical tone. 

"Always." I replied smiling. 

"I'll lead." Remus said proudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Remus walked, or rather marched, all the way to the boats which were waiting for us. "Your school is on those boats?" I whispered to Sirius, but the others must have heard because they were all snickering.

"No, you have to go on the boats to get to the castle; and the castle is the school and that's where we want to go." He said, as if talking to a little child, all he got for his efforts was a glare. 

When we reached the boats, the adults spilt us into groups to row across. Lucky me, I got to ride with Severus and his friend Lucius. _This is just _not_ my day!_ I thought to myself. Severus sneered as I got in the boat. 

"Great," Severus muttered, "Why don't you sit next to your boyfriend Remus? Or is it Sirius? Gryffindork scum, always cheating..." I swelled with anger, and I think my eyes glowed for a moment because he looked confused. 

"Look, you don't know the first thing about me. So don't go around talking about me behind my back. With this whole, 'I am man, hear me roar' attitude. Got it?" I was shaking with anger and it took all my will power not hurt him severely. Severus sneered. "What would you know..." he muttered softly. 

"Well _apparently_ more then you do!" _Oh that was too easy. I almost feel_ _sorry for saying that_. Almost. I thought. 

He stared at me in shock, then his cheeks turned red with anger. "Why don't you be quiet for a change? Jeez, why did I have to be but in a boat with a loud-mouth girl?" Then he turned away from me, apparently not wanting to see my reaction. It's a good thing to because at that moment we reached the shore, lucky guy. 

The fact that we reached the shore was the only thing stopping me from strangling him!

I took a few deep unneeded breaths to calm myself down. 

Then, I rejoined my newfound friends as we headed towards the castle. When I saw it I shrank back intimidated, which is surprising because not that much has that effect on me. 

"Cool isn't it?" James asked.

"It's-ah….big.

I saw a strict woman walk towards my group. Sirius groaned when he saw her.

"What did we do now?" James asked rhetorically. Surprisingly though, she walked up to me and asked, "Miss La Rochelle?"

"That would be me." 

"Good. Follow me." With that the strict woman turned on her heel and walked away, while I followed meekly. 

"My name is Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house. Now if we can get back to business, we can discuss the House you will be in: 

There's no room here for anyone except in Gryffindor, so by default that's where you are going to be. Also, from your record, we believe it would be the best place for you. Do you know anyone in the Gryffindor house?" The strict woman asked me, seeming to look at me for the first time.

"Umm…I think?" 

She sighed heavily. "Who might they be?"

"Ah.. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Waters, and Peter. No one told me what his last name was."

"Good, go to the Great Hall and find the tables where they're sitting. They'll tell you all about the school."

I nodded then stood up, right when I was about to leave. I turned and faced her again, "Um.. where is the Great Hall."

She smiled, which made her look a lot more human.

"Come on. I need to go there myself."

I followed her around a series of hallways until we came to a _huge_ room. I stared at the whole place and glanced up to the ceiling that was enchanted to look like the sky.

Suddenly, everyone was silent. I felt all the eyes in the room on me, after awhile I started to fidget. Noticing my discomfort, Professor McGonagall said, "Alright everyone, back to the feast!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, how do you like it so far? You have to thank my beta reader Christian C, my beta reader, for that little scene with Remus, Sirius, and Angela on the train. (Hint: The part right after Remus and Angela came back from the "bathroom".)

Please Review! Or else I just might think twice about sending a Chapter 1. J

   [1]: http://www.babelfish.com/Translations.shtml



	2. Chapter 1

Witches, Wizards and Vampires! Oh my!  
Part 2  
Disclaimer: Ok, nothing belongs to me except for the people that I made up. (Isn't that so elaborate?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
Suddenly, everyone was silent. I felt all the eyes in the room on me, after awhile I started to fidget. Noticing my discomfort, Professor McGonagall said, "All right everyone, back to the feast!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor McGonagall pointed me to the Gryffindor table and Sirius waved me over.  
  
When I got there, Lily commented, "Wow! You came back alive!"  
  
"Yeah, that was my plan." I responded.  
  
"What was that about?" Remus asked.  
  
"What house I was going to be in."  
  
"And...?" James asked.  
  
"I'm officially Gryffindor." They all grinned at me.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Severus said from his table.  
  
"Can he hear that far?" I asked Remus.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Fates help us all." I smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Girlie! Try the mash potatoes! They're GGGGRRRREEEEAAATTTTT!"  
  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
  
"A Hufflepuff." Sirius said casually.  
  
There was a chorus of Oh's.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Sirius asked, pointing to my roll.  
  
"No, you can have it."  
  
He started wolfing it down like there was no tomorrow. Boys, no matter the country they're always the same, I thought with an affectionate smile.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" James asked, perplexed.  
  
"Oh. I'm not that hungry."  
  
Remus looked at me worriedly. I gave him an 'I don't think so' look.  
  
"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's...uh...different." I replied. Personally I was overwhelmed by it, and a little nervous.   
Dumbledore stood up from his chair and smiled at the crowd. "Now that we're all feed and watered, you good students need go to bed. We have a hard day of school tomorrow, Off you trot!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that he thinks we're horses?" I asked.  
"Oh that's our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, who walks a thin line between genius and insanity." Lily replied.  
  
With that we all walked to our dorms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The next day I woke with the sun in my eyes.  
  
"Good morning Angela!" Lily called cheerfully from her bed across the room.  
  
"Good morning Lily." I yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"Around seven O'clock. We should start getting dressed." She replied getting up from her mountain of covers.   
  
After we got dressed we walked down to the common room and saw Sirius and James lounging the chairs in front of the fire.  
James turned towards us, "Hey! You girls ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, where's Remus and Peter?" Lily asked.  
  
"They went down already." Sirius replied lazily.  
  
Together the four of us walked from our tower down the spiral steps and the moving corridors into the Great Hall.  
  
After we had eaten we moved on to our first class.  
  
"So what do we have first?" I asked Lily.  
  
"Potions with Professor Binyip."  
  
"I don't know why but bunnies suddenly come into mind." I said smiling. She grinned in return.   
  
Well, right off I had the distinct feeling that Professor Bunnies didn't like me very much. In fact I don't think he liked any of us. The teachers here are so strange.  
  
"Ms. La Rochelle," (he pronounced it La Rockcell) "If you would as so kind to pay attention to the class instead of chatting with your upstart of a friend. Now, since you obviously know all of what I'm teaching right now, you wouldn't mind telling us what frog's foot mixed with arcane powder make?"   
  
"Ummm....an explosion?"   
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for getting smart with me!"  
  
"But-" Lily started.  
  
"Do you want me to make it 20 Miss. Waters?"  
  
Lily fell silent.   
  
****  
Besides that all the other classes were fairly normal. I still got lost in the castle, but luckily I had Lily around to help me. So things went like that for awhile and eventually I fell into the rhythm of it, or lack of therefore.  
  
Until a week later (the week before Halloween).................  
  
I was restless. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep! Must be the full moon, I guessed. After another 10 minutes of tossing and turning I decided to get out of bed and do something. The moment I sat up I felt a tingling in the back of my neck. It felt familiar, but I couldn't think of it. Oh well, hopefully it's not life threatening, I thought slightly amused.   
  
I moved as silent as a cat so not to wake the others, and got up to get one of my books to read.  
  
There it was again. That tingling, and this time I saw a shimmer in the shadows that even with my supernatural sight, I almost missed it.   
  
Ignoring it, I went back to my reading then there was a scratching at my window.   
  
"Oh what now?" I whispered aggravated.  
  
When I looked up at the window, I had to bite my lip so not to call out in surprise.  
  
"Jeremiah!" I hissed.  
  
The man sitting on my windowsill just smiled and beckoned me to let him in. Groaning I threw off the covers me and opened the window.  
  
"Thanks darlin'. For a second there I thought you were just going to leave me out there." He said grinning at me; I just glared in return.  
  
"What are you doing here Jer?" I whispered irritably.   
  
"Can't a guy just visit old friends?" He replied with mock hurt.   
Lily stirred in her sleep.  
  
"Shhhhhh! What's the matter with you? Want to wake everyone up?!" I snapped at him. Just as he opened his mouth to say something when I grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the common room. I led him to the two chairs in front of the fire that had burned down to coals. I mutter some words and gestured towards the hearth and the fire roared back to life.  
  
"Nifty little tricks you learn in these schools, eh?" Jeremiah asked rhetorically.   
"What are you doing here Jeremiah?" I asked while sitting down, I gestured for him to do the same.  
"Oh I was just in town and decided to stop by. So, how's school?" He said while sitting down.  
I started to tell him all about my new life.  
  
***  
  
I don't think I should tell her, Jeremiah thought. She seems pretty happy and we don't know for sure if she's in danger yet.  
  
"So, going to tell me why you're really here?"  
  
Darn. She doesn't distract easily. Oh well, when in doubt...  
  
"Don't kill for this." He whispered. Obviously she heard because she looked confused. Jeremiah looked her straight in the eye. "You're to tired to ask questions. Your eyes feel heavy; you have had a hard day. You need to rest."   
  
She nodded as her eyes drooped closed and in a few seconds she was in a deep sleep.  
  
Sighing, he grabbed a blanket and covered her with it then gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams Angie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I yawned, and felt a sharp pain in my neck. It had been in an awkward position all night. THAT DARN JEREMIAH! Why does he insist on doing that to me?!?!?   
  
I should be more careful around him.   
  
Now what was that sound that woke me up?   
  
"Pew, I'm beat," A tired voice said from my right; I decided to listen in.  
  
"Same here, who knew this would be so much hard work. It was worth it though. I'm glad Remus's happy," I recognized as James's voice.  
  
"I hope he's ok," A high-pitched voice said that was Peter. What were they doing up so early? What are they talking about?   
"I'm hitting the sack, good-night guys," Said the first tired voice. I guessed it was Sirius.  
  
It struck me as peculiar why I never heard Remus' voice. Surely they didn't go somewhere without him?   
  
I lifted my head and looked at them.  
  
"What are you two doing down here?" I asked yawning.  
  
Peter jumped, literally, then whirled around to face me.   
"Ang-Angela, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"  
  
"Aww, that's no fair. I asked you first." I said smiling then stretched; the guys were staring at me when I did this. Probably because I was still in my night-gown.  
  
"Umm, We-er-were-um-hungry." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"You don't sound very convinc-"  
  
"There you are!" an obnoxious voice called from the girls dorm. "You're an awful man making me wait like that!" I turned just in time to see a girl, about one year younger than me. She was skinny, a bit short and, judging by her bossy voice, a girl I would probably find annoying. In fact, I'd probably hate her.   
  
"I what...?" Sirius said yawning.  
  
"I was looking for you last night..." She said smiling.  
  
"And he wasn't there?" I asked her.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" she said, her face full of spite.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" I asked her disliking her more and more. She, apparently, didn't have an answer for that so I choose to ignore it. Sirius tried to get away without her noticing, but-  
  
"Where are you going!?!?!"   
  
"Ah-er-um-well-um, nowhere."  
  
"That's what I thought. Sirius who is this loser?"  
I had the urge to laugh, heck we all did. In a couple of seconds we all fell over laughing.  
Then a huge headache hit me.  
I groaned, "Remind me to kill Jer when I see him again." As I sat up a bottle of Advil fell on the floor with a note pinned to it.  
  
To kill the pain.   
  
The note read.  
  
"Jeez, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically to the person who wasn't there. I popped a couple of the painkillers into my mouth.   
  
"Ex-cuSE me!" The obnoxious girl said.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Angela, meet Cindy."  
  
"I don't want to meet HER!" Cindy yelled.  
  
"Feelings mutual."  
  
Sirius gave me a 'be-good' look.  
  
"Look like, if you're going to get all 'I'm the best' attitude then just like, get out of my hair!" Cindy smacked her lips every word as if they tasted good.  
  
I gave Sirius an "I-can't-believe-this-girl-is-so-preppy" look. Sirius smiled his winning "don't-be-mad-at-me-I'm-just-a-harmless-little-baby-boy".  
  
"Oh my GAWD! Where is my very-berry lip gloss?!?!?!?" Cindy cried desperately while she pushed aside the strawberry body wash.  
  
I looked at Sirius and tried to contain my laughter. And by the looks of Sirius turning bright orange I assumed he was trying not to laugh too. What the heck.  
  
They both burst into helpless laughter. Cindy looked at them both. "GAWD it's not funny! Gawd I'm leaving! Angela is making my kiwi deodorant work too hard! Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes you did and we're all really wishing you didn't."  
  
I could tell that Cindy tried to ignore me.   
  
"So Sirius, what are you doing with such a dog?" Cindy made a stupid smirk.  
  
"Well Cindy, I got tired of waiting for you." Sirius said lightly.  
  
I cleared my throat and gave Sirius a cold stare. Sirius seemed to notice and made a quick recovery.  
  
"But I never considered a beautiful woman like Angela a dog anyway." Sirius was strangely nervous when he said that. I smiled at him and to my surprise he slightly blushed.   
  
"Well aren't I beautiful?" She quickly bushed her hair with her clear blue jelly brush and applied her long lost very-berry lip-gloss.  
  
"Uh, um, I uh...think maybe to some...troll..."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.   
  
Cindy rolled her eyes. "Angela if it's one thing I can't stand it's those awful clothes you're wearing. What the hell do you call that? Did you get that from 'Sluts-R-Us'?"  
  
I smiled mockingly. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Sirius your love said so."  
  
Cindy gave a shocked look. "Look I am NOT in love with Sirius! He's so-so-"  
  
"Hot?" I supplied.   
  
"Yeah! No! Gawd you suck!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I-I hate you! WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cindy screamed running upstairs.  
  
Sirius grinned at me, "You think I'm hot?"  
I gave him a secretive smile, "Maybe."   
Then I threw off the blanket and got up, "I'll be right back, I need to get dressed."  
  
By the time I got back Sirius was fast asleep on my chair with the blanket lain on him. I smiled and walked out of the common room to get some breakfast.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I walked in everyone was whispering and there was a dark tone to the mood.  
  
"Did you hear what happened?" James asked me, disturbed, when I sat down next to him and Lily.   
  
"No I didn't. Going to tell me?"  
  
"The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher mysteriously died last night. Everyone thinks it was a vampire." Lily answered for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all for now folks! Sorry it took so long! Hoped you liked Part 2. Please oh please oh PLEASE review!!!!! I'm on my KNEES here!  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Witches, Wizards, and Vampires! Oh my!

Disclaimer: Ok…here it comes. Harry Potter belongs….TO ME!!! *A bunch of angry lawyers run out waving papers and yelling angrily* Ok ok ok! Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and everything that you don't is MINE! So there! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time on "Witches, Wizards, and Vampires! Oh My!":

"The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher mysteriously died last night. Everyone thinks it was a vampire." Lily answered for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt a cold stab of fear, and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, Dumbledore is trying to keep it quiet. No one knows exactly how it happened, but everyone says he died of blood-loss and that he has a puncture holes on his neck." James responded dramatically. 

"Oh really?" I swallowed nervously. "How strange."

"Yeah, scary too." Lily commented.

"And you want to know the worst of it…?" James said in a spooky voice.

"Non, mais quel choix j'ont?" I replied.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"Oh, sorry. I slipped, what I said was. No, but what choice do I have?" 

"There's no evidence. No clues, no footprints, no sign of anyone, no nothing. It was as if no one was even in the room he was in…it was as if…he was attacked…by someone who doesn't exist." James said in a 'scary-campfire-story' way.

"Well _I_ know how it happened." Said a voice behind them. It was a highly annoying voice, but it couldn't be Cindy because it was a male voice.

"I believe the Slytherin table _that way _Severus. But then of course I can always be mistaken." James said aggravated.

"Humph, quiet fool, I wasn't talking to you." He muttered. "As I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted; I know how he died. I was there."

Everyone raised his or her eyebrows, which meant that everyone highly doubted that Severus was telling the truth.

"Don't believe me? Fine. I can deal with that." He said starting to walk away.

"Excuse me." I said getting up from my seat. 

Severus was on his way to the Slytherin table when I grabbed his arm.

"Yes?" He said with an arrogant smile.

"Cut the merde, tell me what happened." I said with a serious face. He just smiled cruelly.

"You had better be nicer to me…maybe a kiss or two would make up-" I squeezed his arm harshly. This seemed to stop his pointless babbling.

"Ow!" He whined. 

"Stop stalling and tell me." I said impatiently.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." He said cautiously. 

***

I dragged him into the History of Magic room.

"Alright, tell me what you saw."

He smirked, "Only if you give me a little kiss."

I got a predatory glint in my eye, "Fine, close your eyes handsome."

Severus smiled and puckered up, and then I slapped him, _hard. _

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. He staggered backwards and rubbed his cheek where I had slapped him. It didn't take him long to figure out that he wasn't going to get his kiss. 

"Forget you!" He screamed at me and rose to leave but I caught his robe and pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere till you tell me what you saw!" I threatened him. He sneered at me. I shoved him roughly into a chair and he found out he wasn't go anywhere for a while. 

"I was thirsty, so I thought I should get something to drink last night." He spoke reluctantly, I could tell he was used to doing things his own way.

"Go on." I said sweetly. He stared at with disbelief but went on.

" Why am I telling you this again?" He said sarcastically.

"Because if you don't, your next 'kiss' well send you to the hospital wing!"

He sighed. "After my drink I heard a window open behind me, so I turned around and saw a shadow."

"And…?" I asked now that he was at the good stuff.

"That's all." He replied mindlessly.

"What?" I said shocked.

"I fell asleep." He suddenly became very interested in the blackboard.

"But you said you knew what happened!" I yelled at him.

"So I stretched the truth a bit." He said not even looking at me.

"Figures." I said aggravated. 

"Jeez, can I go now?"

"Non."

"Why not?"

"Do you remember _anything _else?" 

"No!"

"Not anything?"

"I said 'no' didn't I?" He replied aggravated.

"Well you also said you knew what happened and that didn't work out very well now did it!?!??!"

"Well I'm telling the truth this time."

"Darn." I said as I leaned back.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah, get out kid, you bother me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cindy was up to her usual tricks that morning, she started to tell the latest gossip to _everyone_. Of course she had to put herself in it too.

"So I said ' Professor Dumbledore I found the teacher!' And he said 'Good work I always knew you were the best student in the whole school!' That's when Sirius Black came up to me and gave me a big kiss! So I-oh, hello Angela." Cindy was in her better moods.

I grinned mockingly. I was angry that I couldn't rip out her guts right then and there and stomp on them. Her stories were stupid, everyone knew that they weren't true, except maybe her prep friends Jay and Reenie. 

Jay and Reenie were Cindy's posse. Jay, being the shortest of the crowd, always wore huge heels and a snobby attitude. Reenie was the classic valley girl who can't finish a three-word sentence without saying 'like' twice. 

"You like, know like, Cindy, you can like, get like, a medal for that!" Reenie twirled her hair with her finger.

"I know Gawd you should! Good for you Cindy!" Jay screamed happily and hugged Cindy. It was enough to make anyone puke.

I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me while I regurgitate in the back room." Everyone laughed.

"Like, girl, like you are like, in trouble now!" Reenie threatened. Somehow I felt unafraid. 

Jay had the nerve to speak up. Heck, she always did. "You BEST not be jealous of Cindy just because she got to be brave!"

"Brave? You calling lying brave?"

"I am NOT lying!" Cindy cried.

"Although I do think that wearing that outfit is brave…" I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

Cindy burst into tears. She was a poor excuse for the female race. 

"Like Cindy! Like whatever! Don't like cry!" Reenie put a comforting arm around her.

"Now look what you made her do!" Jay yelled.

"Make her? _Make her? _I can't make her do anything. It's not my problem she can't handle the truth."

"Oh! Sirius will be mad that you were mean to me." Cindy said.

Well, as the Fates would have it, Sirius chose that moment to show up.

"Angie! Come on, there's something I need to show you!" He said excited as he grabbed my arms and dragged me into the Gryffindor common room.

Renee's mouth opened. "Like, oh my Gawd! Like, Cindy, like, ya know, like what is, like, that, ya know, loser doing with, like, your man?"

"I don't know, maybe he's going to tell her that he's already taken." Cindy said dreamily. Severus' laugh could be heard in the background.

"Hullo men." Severus said to them, slapping their weak shoulders.

"EWWW!!!!! HE'S LIKE, TOUCHING ME!!!!!" Renee screamed.

"I didn't bother to wash my hair this week." He smiled evilly, and nudged his greasy hair on their clothes. All three girls screamed and ran away from him.

"Hey Severus," Lucius said, "How did you get us seats so quickly?"

"Oh," He replied, "I have my little ways."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what did you want to show me?"

"Nothing, I just figured I'd save you from being eaten alive."

"My hero." I said rolling my eyes.

James ran up to us. 

"Hey James, what's up?" Sirius inquired.

"We have to be in the Great Hall right now."

"Why?" I asked.

He just shrugged, "Beats me."

We all walked into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore was looking tired and worried, which meant that something was very wrong. Everyone knew about the DADA teachers' untimely death. But whenever the subject came up no one seemed to want to talk about it, well, not the teachers anyway.

Everyone took their seats in the Great Hall, staring around waiting for whatever they had came for. 

"I have an announcement to make! As you all know Professor Robinson has passed away and as a precaution you shall all sleep in the Great Hall tonight."

A mummer went through the room full of students.

After we had eaten dinner, the tables were pushed against the wall and we were given big fluffy sleeping bags. 

The gang and I, minus Remus, occupied a corner. 

"Goodnight everyone." I called out, then there was a chorus of Goodnight's all around the Great Hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sleeked into the Great Hall looking nothing more then a shadow. _She's here_, he thought to himself. Following her scent he gazed at his childe. Then bit down a surge of jealousy when he saw her curled up next to another guy. There'll be time for her later. Right now he has more important matters to attend to.

"Soon." He whispered.

After a couple more minutes he sleeked out the window, not forgetting the young man he saw with _his _girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madam Pomfrey guided Remus into the Great Hall. He was feeling very uneasy; he had seen Professor Robinson rushed into the hospital wing. A threat of spewing came up his throat, but he suppressed it. The body didn't look necessary gross; it was just bloodless and limp. 

When he walked in, he couldn't wait to tell James and Sirius what he had seen. 

"Hello Remus. Feeling better?" Angela asked politely.

Remus looked at her full of terror. 

"Um- James, Sirius, can I talk to you a minute?" Remus said shaky. 

"Something wrong?" Angela asked worried.

Remus didn't even reply to her, James and Sirius got up from their chairs.

"We'll be right back Angie." James said frowning.

"Ok." Angela replied puzzled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got the feeling that Remus wasn't taking James and Sirius away to have a jolly chat. So I got up and started to follow them, though when they went into an empty room I got a tingling in the back of my neck.

"Anything interesting going to happen, or are you just standing there for fun?" said a voice behind me.

"Jeremiah, you are sooooo dead."

"I know, I've been dead for over a thousand years." He replied with a smile in his voice.

I whirled on him enraged. "If you think that you can just do that to me as if I were another one of your conquests and not expect me to be angry. Then you are nothing better then a –"

"Ok, ok! I get the point! And you have every right to be angry with me, I was going with what I do best." He said interrupting me, and before I could reply he went on,

"What I wanted to tell you the other night was that Antonius is alive and here, in England."

Whatever I expected him to say, it wasn't that, I just stared at him in shock and when I could talk again all I said was, "That's impossible. I saw him die."

"Nothing's impossible darlin'. And he's as sure as heck alive."

I heard voices approach us. It was James and the group.

"Hey Angela- who's this?" Lily asked me.

"This is an old friend of mine, Jeremiah. Jeremiah, meet Lily; Lily, Jeremiah." I said smiling at her.

"Hi." Lily said weakly.

"Hey." Jeremiah replied.

Jeremiah turned to me, "I'll see ya later sweetheart, keep your head." He said with a double meaning to his words. 

"See ya Jer."

With that Jeremiah left as if he were nothing but a shadow.

"Strange guy." James comments.

"Yeah, he's something else." I replied then turned to James, "So what's up?"

"Remus has the inside scoop. Everyone is trying to figure out just what the devil killed Professor Robinson, it's really a mystery! And we're going to solve it! Tonight, we're looking for clues. So…want to come?" James said excited.

"But we'll get caught, there's bound to be tons of people guarding at night!" 

"Ssshhhhhhh!" Sirius said staring me. I had forgotten he was there. James smiled.

"I have an invisibility cloak." He whispered to me.

I sighed. "Ok. I'll come." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late that night James, Remus, Sirius, and I got under James' cloak and went to Professor Robinson's office. (Lily couldn't come because she had to much homework.)

When we got there I stopped stalk still and stared at the wall. The others passed me so I became visible again, then Sirius appeared. 

"Angela? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You look a little pale." I chuckled at that comment. 

Not answering I walked over to the wall in front of us as if in a trance. Stopping right in front of the symbol that was drawn on the wall in blood. I knew that symbol, and the person who claims it.

"Antonius." I whispered as I traced my fingers over the symbol, getting the blood on them. Jeremiah was right. 

"Hey guys, check this out." Said James sounding eager, looking at the symbol.

There was a thump behind them, then a beam of light. Everyone quickly got under the invisibility cloak. A boy came in with a flashlight. I sighed, it was Severus. James lead us all in a place Severus couldn't see and took of the cloak.

I gave a "What do we do now?" look to everyone. All I got were shrugs in response. 

"BOO!" Sirius shouted as he put his hands on Severus' shoulders, which made him, jump at least three feet in the air.

We all started laughing at his shocked expression. I calmed down enough to ask, "What are you doing here Severus? Spying on us?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied recovering from his fright.

"But we asked first." Sirius said with a smirk, which caused Severus to sneer.

"I was looking for that monster. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to find out about what happened here last night…but that's none of your business." He answered frustrated.

"We were doing the same thing." James said. "We could use your help-"

"Just don't get in our way." Sirius sneered.

"You were already in my way." Severus sneered back.

"How? We were here first." I said smiling mockingly.

"No you weren't! I would have seen you!" Severus exclaimed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Remus said darkly while looking at me. I arched an eyebrow in question. 

"So, we can help each other or be against each other." James said.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounded?" Asked Sirius, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Fine! I'll help you _losers _only because I have no choice." Severus called out.

"You always have a choice, but that's not the point. Well lets go snooping around in business that isn't ours." I said sarcastic and slightly bitter.

"Aww, Angie didn't want to come." Remus teased.

"Your right, I didn't."

With that said we all started looking around the room comparing notes. Or at least the others were, I just kept staring at the symbol of the Caecilius Family. For some reason they didn't really think it was important, but I knew better.

"You find that symbol fascinating don't you?" A voice behind me said. I jumped, startled. Turned to see Sirius smiling at me, which I returned with a smile of my own. It's hard _not_ to smile when he's looking at you like that.

"It's just familiar, I don't know where I saw it before though." _Lair_, a nasty little voice whispered in my head, _Quiet you! _I snapped at it.

"This is boring! You guys are boring and you ruin everything, I could have found everything out by now if it weren't for you." Severus whined. 

I tuned him out because a sound had caught my ear; it was hard to catch it though because of Severus. "Quiet! I think I hear something." I snapped at him.

Severus stopped in mid-word. 

There it was again; I couldn't place it though. "Remus, do you hear anything?" I asked him, because I knew that his hearing was almost as sharp as mine was with him being a werewolf and all. 

"…No…are you ok?" He asked unsure.

"This is spooky…alright this is cool!" Sirius said excited. Clearly he didn't fear anything that wasn't attacking him at the moment. 

"I think I just saw something…" Severus said not daring to move.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if the monster ate Severus?" Remus said sweetly; obviously sarcastic.

"How do you know it was monster?" I asked prowling around the sides of the room trying to locate the sound. "It could have been human."

"Believe me, it wasn't human." Severus reassured me. 

"You would be surprised what the human race can do." I answered back.

"By the way you talk I'd think _you _weren't human." James jokingly said.

"Whoever said I wasn't?" I said with a little secretive smile.

This time we all heard the sound, thinking it was a teacher; James threw the invisibility cloak over all of us. 

I almost fell over in shock over what happened next. 

Antonius climbed in through the window. He must have smelled my fear or felt me near by because on half way to the door he stopped.

"Who's there?" His whisper echoing eerily. None of us moved so much as a muscle. 

"Oh come on, I'm not really in the mood for games, but if you insist…" He said taking a few steps in our direction then stopping as if listening for something. 

"Odd, only four heartbeats…" He said looking around intently. 

"What does he mean?" Severus said below a whisper.

Antonius chuckled darkly, "I mean that your not all human." He said still looking around the room trying to locate us. "Why don't you take of that silly cloak so we can talk like civil people. It's not fair that you can see me and I can't see you."

"Live with it." Sirius said. I elbowed him for it; Antonius was baiting us to make a slip like that. Another sound and he would know exactly where we are.

Severus gasped. "He heard me."

"Shut up you bloody idiot."

"Quiet, he'll hear us."

"Too late morons." 

"Well the cat's out of the bag." James said then took the cloak off us making us visible again. I would have sworn that I saw Antonius' face light up like a little boy on Christmas day when he saw me. 

"Angela." He said barley over a whisper. My name rolling off his tongue like silk. It took a lot of will power on my part not to flinch. 

"Bonjour Antonius." I said with contempt. 

"I'm assuming you know each other." Severus sneered. This hadn't been what he expected at all, in fact _none _of them were expecting that.

"YA THINK!?!?!" Sirius yelled.

"Ssssshhhhh!" said Remus terrified. 

"Are you the one that….?" James asked Antonius gesturing the blood on the wall.

"Yeah," He looked around the room in self-admiration, "One of my best ideas yet I believe." Funny, when does the murderer admit to the murderer?

"And your family symbol. Nice touch." I said sarcastically and he grinned wolfishly in return.

"Leave it to you to notice something like that, mon chere."

"HELP! HELP! HELP! PROFFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! HEADASTER! HELP!" Severus screamed.

Antonius left in a blur when footsteps approached the room. Professor McGonagall marched in.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?_" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"HE DID IT….HE DID IT…" Remus babbled.

"Mr. Lupin, I don't care who did what. What I want is an explanation. What are you doing here?"

"Well, um, you see Professor, we were um-" Remus began.

"Sleep walking." I said.

"Yeah, and then we all sort of ended up here because, um, er, we-"

"Were dreaming about each other." James said. We all gave him looks. "Not like that!"

"It is not possible that all of you could be sleepwalking at the same night, and all end up at the same place!" Professor McGonagall said frustrated.

"Sure it is." Sirius said with an all to cheerful smile.

Severus let out a false fake sniffle. 

"They made me come!" He said in pretend tears. "They said if I didn't go-they-they would hurt me!"

"Severus, we _despise _you. Why in the devil would we want you to come anywhere _near_ us." I said angrily.

"To get me in trouble!" He sobbed.

Professor McGonagall patted him on the shoulder lightly.

"There, there Mr. Snape, you may go to your common room." Professor McGonagall said sweetly.

"Th-thank you Professor." He muttered. He smiled deviously at us over McGonagall's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being assigned detention we walked back to the common room and Cindy and her posse were sitting there talking.

When she saw Sirius, Cindy jumped out of her chair, her dress looking as if she stole it out of my closet. It was a low cut silk black dress that clings to all the right spots. Though not on her because I was taller and skinner than she was. 

"Sirius do you like my new dress? Silk you know."

"That's mine you little troll!!!"

"Reenie picked it out for me today."

"Yeah out of _my _closet!"

"You can't prove that!"

"Wanna bet?"

Cindy looked confused for a second.

"You know what? Keep it. It was the one my sister was murdered in anyway." I said turning away. It hurt to say that, but maybe that girl will leave my clothes alone after that.

Everyone stared at her then looked away.

Sirius dragged me softly away from the crowd, as I was about to rip Cindy's eyes out.

"Don't want to get in deeper trouble do you?" He whispered into my ear amused.

I smiled, "Who would've thought that _you_ would be the voice of reason." 

He grinned roguishly. " I do have my moments." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus fell asleep right away. That was a close one. It's a good thing McGonagall didn't call his bluff or he would have detention. 

Early in the night, he had a dream. He was walking in a high muggle building. It was dark and he was working late in his office. He took a sip of coffee and his heart stopped. Something was on the sill of his window. The window slammed open and he felt the warm breeze hit him. What was happening? Something like a shadow came behind him and before it could hurt him he woke up in a cold sweat.

"LUKE!!!!!"

"Ughhhhhhh. …"

(A/N: For all the slow people. Luke would most likely have been Lucius' nickname.)

"Luke, wake up." Severus said alarmed.

"Severus….it's dark…sleep." Lucius said struggling with sleepiness.

"A Night Mare visited me…see the hoof print?"

(A/N: if you want to understand this last sentence, read the Xanth novels by Piers Anthony.)

"That's nice." Lucius muttered then went back to sleep.

"It's so great I have dependent friends." Severus spat bitterly.

"Isn't it?" A voice beside his bed whispered.

Severus jumped out of bed and turned around terrified, to see the man from earlier standing there with a smirk on his face. 

"Hhhhhhheehhh, tuth huhhh…. LUCIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Severus screamed in total horror.

That only caused the man's smirk grow and a sinister look in his eyes appears. "They can't hear you, they are in such a deep sleep that the won't wake up till well after noon."

He said as he took a step closer which caused Severus to back up.

Severus grabbed his wand and pointed it at him.

"Stay away from me or I do something we both might regret." He said seriously.

"Ooohhh, I'm trembling. Trust me, your pallor tricks won't work on me." 

"Why are you here? What are you planing to do with me?" Severus asked holding his wand tightly. It was hard to attack when he was so scared, but tried not to show it.

"I sense anger in you. That interests me, we can help each other you know."

"How? What do you want from me? Who _are_ you?"

The man smirked again.

"I am Death, and I need your help. I want the girl." 

"Which girl; there's tons of girls in Hogwarts."

"Angela."

"Never. You murdered our teacher."

"Yeah, he tasted a lot like chicken." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Actually I'm mocking man kind."

"I'll _never_ bargain for a human life."

"Who said I wanted a human?"

"But Angela-"

"What? She hasn't told you her little secret?"

"…What secret…?"

"Tsk, tsk, shame really. She never appreciated the gift I gave her."

"You have three seconds until I scream."

"Really? And to think that I'm suppose to have all the time in the world." He sighed. "I thought Angela would be happy knowing she was- but apparently not."

"What are you talking about?"

"If we have a deal I'll tell you all you need to know."

"You can kiss my butt."

"Goodness, how could I refuse such an offer." He said sarcastically. "No thank-you, I think I'll pass. Oh well, you'll be hearing from me soon Mr. Snape. Pleasant dreams." And with a shimmer, he was gone.

__

How did he know my name? Snape wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you have it folks! Chapter Two of, Witches, Wizards, and Vampires! Oh my! Hope you liked it! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E-mails are nice too you know ^_^ Oh yeah, and I want your advise people. Should I put Angela and Sirius together?


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: All right folks, you wanted more? So I decided to give you more! (Just remember that you asked for in.) I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story! I have to say that I was afraid that no one liked my story, so I was thinking of discontinuing it. Yet when I read the reviews my fragile self-esteem was boosted and I deiced to post the next few parts that I have written! I hope you enjoy it! Peace!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time: 

"If we have a deal I'll tell you all you need to know."

"You can kiss my butt."

"Goodness, how could I refuse such an offer." He said sarcastically. "No thank-you, I think I'll pass. Oh well, you'll be hearing from me soon Mr. Snape. Pleasant dreams." And with a shimmer, he was gone.

__

How did he know my name? Snape wondered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! They could have died!" I yelled at Jeremiah, who was sitting down while I paced in front of him.

  
"I'm sorry! I just didn't think it was important."

"Oh I understand," I started coldly, "It wasn't about you."

"Now that's not being fair."

I stared at him seriously. "You don't get it do you? My friends could have _died_ because you _thought _it wasn't important enough to just warn me…_HOW COULD YOU THINK ANTONIUS ON THE LOOSE ISN'T IMPORTANT?!_"

"Ahem." A voice said behind me, I whirled around to face Sirius. "Hope I'm not interrupting any serious yelling." He said smiling.

"Saved by the boyfriend." Jeremiah muttered; I heard it though.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said, my cheeks burning.

"Jeez, could have fooled me." Jer said teasingly. I knew he was teasing me for the soul purpose of seeing me squirm.

"School tomorrow." Sirius said ignoring Jeremiah's last remark.

"Ugh, great. Thank you so much for reminding me." I said sarcastically, while groaning.

"Anytime." He replied winking at me roguishly. 

Just when you think it couldn't get any worse… 

"Oh Sirius-poo! It's me, your _girlfriend_!" The most annoying voice in the world called.

"G-g-g-g-GIRLFRIEND!?!?!? YOU AREN'T EVEN MY FRIEND!!!"

"Oh Siriy you're so cute!" Cindy pinched Sirius blushing cheek. Embarrassment was hard on this boy.

Sirius turned to Angela and Jeremiah. "Help…now…. very scared." 

I sat on the arm of Jeremiah's chair. "Nah, I think you are doing fine on your own." 

Then Cindy caught sight of the other person in the room.

"Who's this?" Cindy asked sleeking up to Jeremiah.

"Who's that guy who always scares her away?" Jeremiah asked trying to back up in his chair.

"Severus." Sirius replied.

"SEVERUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeremiah yelled. 

"Oh you are so CUTE!" Cindy called.

__

Cute? I thought giving Jer a look over, _Not quite the what I would have thought, annoying would be more my choice of words…_

"Angie, I'm _really_ sorry that I didn't mention Antonius sooner. Can I leave now?" Jeremiah said, looking at an approaching Cindy like she was a slug. 

"Nope, I am suddenly feeling the need to let you suffer for a little while." I told him smiling sweetly.

Jeremiah was cornered in his chair so he couldn't get away while Cindy cooed at him.

"Look um,-" Jeremiah stared.

"Cindy." Sirius supplied.

"Cindy, I'm um…. married! And my wife would kill me if she found out that I was being wooed by such a…. beautiful woman as yourself." Jeremiah said, lying through his teeth.

"Married! You haven't been married since the 19-" 

"-74! We've been married since 1974." Jeremiah interrupted me.

"Aww!! You think I'm beautiful! How sweet!" Cindy exclaimed, it was quite obvious that was the only part she had heard.

She cooed around him for a few minutes. I thought that Jer deserved what he was getting, but even _I _had to draw the line when she started nibbling on his ear. 

"Ooohhh Cindy! If you don't leave that poor man alone I'll call Severus! Just think, his greasy hair nuzzling against your strawberry body washed cheek, and his sweaty palms running through your Pantene Pro V hair." (No offence to anyone who uses those products J )

"EWWWW!!!!!" Cindy shouted at the visual and then ran out of the room.

"Ok, I've learned my lesson. If anything comes up I'll tell you immediately. Just _please_ don't make me go through that again!" Jeremiah pleaded.

I smirked, "Good."

Jeremiah looked at his watch, "I've gotta go. I have a meeting with some, er-" He glanced at Sirius, "Business associates." 

I could tell he meant vampires.

"Ok, bye. Give them my regards."

After Jeremiah left Sirius turned to me, "What was that about?" He asked.

"What was what about?" 

"The yelling."

"Oh nothing terribly important." I felt bad lying to him, _Well get over it!_ That nasty little voice in my head said. That nasty little voice seems to be talking a lot lately…maybe it's trying to tell me something… 

"Another thing has been kinda bothering me since last night." Sirius asked hesitantly.

I sighed and sat down knowing that the next couple of minutes are not going to be pleasant. "Just get to the point chiot."

"That guy that killed the teacher," He paused as if unsure of what to say then plunged on, "How does he know you?"

__

They always have to go for the hard questions first don't they? I thought.

"Oh that. It's a long story." 

"I have time." He said then sat down in the chair opposite of mine.

"Well I don't. Au revoir!" I said than ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Sirius in my wake. I felt bad about leaving him hanging there but that was a question I wasn't ready to answer. 

When I raced out of the room I was running one second and on the floor the next. Apparently I had run into someone. I looked up trying to look for the said someone when my eyes fell on the Headmaster.

"Oh Headmaster. I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yes, Severus Snape has the same problem." To my relief he smiled. "And where would it be that you were trying to get to in such a hurry?" 

"Um, to my common room! Where we all have a lot in common!" _Where did that come from?_ I wondered. 

He gave me a curious look and then walked on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked outside, even though I'm not supposed to. If anyone saw me out I would get in trouble. Oh, well, I'll just be careful. Man, what a week. I felt like getting away from people; now, where do you go to get some privacy in this place? Hmmm, the Forbidden Forest, hey, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. 

I sat next to a tree which to the normal human eye it was ugly, so, naturally I thought it was quite pretty. People judge without really knowing what they're judging. _Oh great, another one of your stupid lectures. _The nasty voice struck again.

Suddenly I wanted to find that stupid voice in my head and hurt it in ways I never knew existed. 

***

With a start, I woke up. Not even knowing I had fallen asleep I stood up and walked to the castle. When I got there, it was quiet and empty. Where did everyone go? I looked for signs of life while strolling down the halls to my common room. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around. My heart felt like it was going to pound its self out of my chest. 

I breathed a sigh of relief; it was only Professor McGonagall. Puzzling, she wasn't her normal self. She looked frightened and pale. 

"You heard the Headmaster; get in your common room this instant!" McGonagall said nervously. 

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening? Now, go to your common room. I don't see you going! GO!" 

Without any questions, I decided to go. I would ask someone when I got to my common room. A few seconds later, I had gotten there, I spotted James, Sirius, Remus and Lily was sitting in a circle by a roaring fire talking.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I asked. They were so involved in their conversation that they obviously didn't hear me come in. They all jumped at least a foot in the air and calmed down when they saw it was I. 

"Jeez Angie, don't scare us like that." Lily said one hand over her heart. Sirius gave me a cold look, obviously still angry from my storming out on him. I wanted to apologize, but I would have to do that later. 

"What's going on?" I asked the third time in the past ten minutes.

"Y-you mean you w-weren't there?" James said still recovering. He oddly sounded a lot like Peter.

"JUST TELL ME FOR DIEU* SAKE!" I shouted. The whole common room got quiet and everyone stared at me. This was not the reaction I was looking for.

"_I_ know what happened. I was there." Cindy was shivery and nervous, but still in that annoying superior tone she always used with me. 

"Like, Cindy, like, go to bed or something. You look, like, horrible. I'll like, tell her." Renee said. 

"No, no ,no! I'd like someone to tell me who doesn't say 'like' every sentence."

Cindy gathered herself together and started to tell the story. She was great at telling stories; heck she had practice. 

"Well it all started when I was going to the library to fetch my good-berry-cherry lip balm that I left there by mistake. The librarian was out to lunch at the time, so when I knocked but no one answered. I thought it couldn't be that much trouble to just go in and out of the room to get my lip balm so I walked in to a horrible smell! I found my lip balm on the table, but the smell was over powering so I decided to find out what it was. Then lo' and behold I found a-a-a-" She stopped to breathe and choke back tears. 

"I-I was so scared! There was a dead body of a girl in the restricted section! She looked like she was sucked dry or something! It was terrible! The way she was just lying there all bloodless and her skin all waxy. (She could really have used some strawberry moisturizer right then) It looked like it had been done by a vampire or something!" She blew her nose in a pink hanky. 

I was so shocked I could hardly breathe. I looked at the boys. Remus stared at me with wild fear. A vampire she said, _a vampire._

"Um…Cindy? Sorry to break the dramatic moment, but _why _were you in the restricted section?" I asked.

"How dare you ask me something like that when I'm vulnerable. Can't you see I'm a victim just like you?!" 

"No, no, you're wrong. I am nothing like you, not even close, I never want to hear you, me or like in the same sentence, unless Renee's trying to talk." 

"Come on Renee and Cindy, let's go to our dorm room." Jay said, and led them away.

Feeling suddenly exhausted from all the day's events, I headed up to my dormitory, not even waiting for Lily to join me.

"Hey Angela! Sirius wanted me to talk to you." I turned around before reaching my dormitory, to see a frowning James.

"Oh, uh, what about?" I tried to act natural.

"He thinks you are trying to avoid him, he thinks you don't like him." 

__

Avoiding him? Yes. Not like? Where'd he get that idea? "Of course I like him! I really like him! A lot!" The nasty little voice reared its ugly head. _Girl, you need acting skills. Darn voice I thought I told you to SHUT UP_! I thought back.

Then Remus walked-up, "Hey Angie? Can I speak to you for a sec?" He looked quickly at James, "Alone?"

Before I even got the chance to answer he grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Um… this is kinda hard to say but…ah… are you killing people?"

"Jeez, could you be anymore blunt?"

"Listen. I've been covering-up for you-"

"I've been covering you too!"

"Yeah well the point is I would appreciate it if you would _answer_ me!" 

"Of course not! Why would I kill those people?"

"Well then where were you when the murder happened?"

"I was in the bathroom!" _Jeez, I should really work on my excuses, _I thought.

"In the bathroom? Excuse me. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Ummm…if I answer that truthfully would you get mad?"

"You better tell the others and Dumbledore what you are. Or I will." Remus finished dramatically. He then turned on his heel and left. 

When I went into my dorm room I found a dozen roses on my bed. Turning to Molly Smith I asked, "Who sent these?"

(I don't know Mrs. Wesley's name either so of course I gave her one.)

She shrugged and said, "I don't know, they were there when I came in after dinner."

I picked them up and looked for a card. Instead I found a wooden talisman tied to it. I took that off and inspected it closely, then dropped it in shock. 

"Antonius." I whispered softly, getting over my shock quickly. Antonius was always the kind of guy to do this. The talisman had his family symbol on one side and the Roman Eagle on the other, another one of his favorite trinkets. 

"Huh?" Molly asked, not hearing what I said. "Did you figure out who your secret admirer is?"

"He's hardly an admirer, or a secret." I said.

"He must really be some guy then." Molly said lying down in her bed, then quickly switched the subject for no apparent reason. "Those murders sure are scary, aren't they? I wish I'd feel safer here, don't you?" 

"Yeah." I answered absentmindedly. _Tomorrow everyone's going to Hogsmead. That's when I'll leave._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you liked it! I want to say thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed my story and encouraged me to post more parts. I'm coming out with a new one so this one might come out slower that it is now. (Like it can get any slower ^_~) Also I thank you for being so patient and I hope you don't burn my house down because I didn't post this part. 

* Dieu: God

Next on Witches, Wizards, and Vampires! Oh my!: 

Angela tries to run away but gets a surprise visit from an old friend, but is he really the one who's been causing the murders? 

Also, a school dance brings up some old feelings and jealousy, and what in the world in Snape doing?


	5. Choices

Witches, Wizards, and Vampires

Witches, Wizards, and Vampires! Oh my!

Disclaimer: All right here's a big shock to everyone. *Drum roll* Harry Potter isn't mine! *Gasps amongst the crowd* 

Author's Note: Ok people, I wasn't actually planning on continuing this story. But I was reading Harry Potter fanfiction and the urge to write something was just too strong. Well, being the lazy person I am, I decided not to start a new story, just to continue the old one! So ladies and Gentlemen I give you Chapter 4 of "Witches, Wizards, and Vampires! Oh my!" (And hey! I even named it for you ^_^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time: (I mean gee, it's really been a while.)

I picked them up and looked for a card. Instead I found a wooden talisman tied to it. I took that off and inspected it closely, then dropped it in shock. 

"Antonius." I whispered softly, getting over my shock quickly. Antonius was always the kind of guy to do this. The talisman had his family symbol on one side and the Roman Eagle on the other, another one of his favorite trinkets. 

"Huh?" Molly asked, not hearing what I said. "Did you figure out who your secret admirer is?"

"He's hardly an admirer, or a secret." I said.

"He must really be some guy then." Molly said lying down in her bed, then quickly switched the subject for no apparent reason. "Those murders sure are scary, aren't they? I wish I'd feel safer here, don't you?" 

"Yeah." I answered absentmindedly. _Tomorrow everyone's going to Hogsmead. That's when I'll leave._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire! _It was surrounding us the intense heat was pressing against me from all sides; there was no longer any place to run. All around me there was pieces of the building falling the whole place was like a maze with no exits.. I could here Antonius calling my name, in desperation I ran right through a wall of fire that was blocking my path. Before I could take another step someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. _

It's her, it's her! _Was all that could be understood in my jumbled thoughts. I looked up to meet a pair of intense blue eyes. "Get away from me!" I yelled at him. "Don't do this Angela! Not now, we need each other if we're going to get away from her!" All I could do was shake my head at him, the sound of crashing and the smell of burning was almost too much to bear. We didn't have much time left but I wouldn't anywhere with _him_. "You killed my family! I'd rather DIE right here and now then even look at you!" He gave me a pleading look and grabbed my arm again, "Please Angela! We don't have time, she's right behind us."_

As if right on cue a form burst through the flames and tackled Antonius. Blindly I ran in any direction, and after what seemed like an eternity in that raging inferno, burst out of the flames out in the cool crisp night air. Gasping a drank the air greedily and never thought that there was anything better in the world, once I got my thoughts back into some sort of order I noticed that Antonius wasn't with me. Looking back at the building, I was just about to run in when the whole thing just collapsed before me. "Nooooooo!!" I screamed and then Lily appeared out of no where and started shaking me, "Angela! Snap out of it-

Angela wake up!" 

I gasped for air and sat straight up in the four poster bed, looking wildly around for anything, _anything _that would link me back into the world of the living. 

"Hey are you all right Angie? You were screaming in your sleep, good thing the other girls left already, I was really starting to get scared you know that?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, turning my head to look into Lily's worried eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was having a nightmare."

Lily smiled reassuringly, "It must have really been some nightmare. Want to talk about it?"

Emotion choked me, and I opened my mouth to speak then bit my tongue. _No_, I thought, _no matter how kind she may be I'm going to be leaving soon. I can't afford to get close to anyone again. _Not trusting myself to speak I just shook my head. Lily looked a little hurt, but understanding at the same time, "You're coming to Hogsmead today with the rest of us right?" She asked me.

I smiled at her, "I don't think so, I'm not feeling to well."

Lily looked disappointed, "Oh…ok. Everyone has already eaten breakfast and we're leaving now. I guess I'll see you when I get back. We'll make sure to bring back lots of sweets and stuff so you don't feel as bad. Now get some rest!" She added teasingly, then smiled and left.

I smiled sadly at her back, this would be the last time that she would see Lily, who had been her best friend in the past few months. Laying completely still, I waited until I was sure everyone left. Then throwing back the covers, got up to get dressed.

***

"You are NOT helping, mister!" 

I had just spent the last hour trying to pack so I could take the next train out of here. Jeremiah, who appeared nearly 10 minutes after Lily left, was not making anything go easier. 

"Who said I was here to help?" Jer asked calmly as he took the sweater I had just put in out of my suitcase and back into the wardrobe. Growling at him I said through clenched teeth, "Then _why_ pray tell are you here." 

Sighing he sat on the edge of my un-made bed. "Angela, you can't keep running from your demons. You should stay here where you belong." He replied sadly.

I just sneered, "Oh really, so when are you planning on start taking your own advise, Yoda? As I recall the reason you came here in the first place was to get away from a certain boss of whose _wife_ a certain man sitting in front of me _slept_ with!"

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it, then opened it again, "Do as I say, not as I do."

I just grunted and continued to pack, this time he didn't interrupt me, unfortunately he didn't help me either. However when I finished packing he was at least kind enough to help me bring my bags down to the front doors. "You sure you're doing the right thing?" He asked me softly. "Well even if I'm not, at least my friends will be able to live past the age of 16!"

"And if the killings don't stop when you leave…?" I just threw him a look, "Jer honey, for some reason trouble follows me. I don't think this time will be any different." 

He just sighed and gave me a hug. "I know I haven't been the best guardian, but I'll try to see what I can do to get you out of this mess."

"Thanks Jer." Giving me a smile he turned and does that little trick of his where he disappears into the shadows. 

Just as I was taking a last look around I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks, no pun intended.

"So Angie, planning on going on a trip?" 

I composed myself thinking that I had to nip this in the bud or else I would never be able to leave. Then I turned around to see Sirius standing by the doors staring at all my cases. "What are you doing here? Didn't you go frolicking off to Hogsmead with the rest of the little boys and girls?" I said as nastily as I could, which is pretty nasty. He looked at me hurt and my resolve almost shattered right there. Then after a couple of moments it did. 

"I'm sorry Sirius. There was a family emergency and it left me kind of stressed, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

His face broke into a boyish grin; "All's forgiven! So where're we going?"

I choked, "_We_?! What's all this 'we' business, chiot?" Sirius's grin broadened even more if that was possible, "Well I thought that would be obvious, where ever you're going I'm going too!"

Then was a silence after that as I stared at him in shock, "Pardon moi?"

"It's really quite simple. Where ever you go I'm going with you." He said this all slowly as if he was talking to a small child. 

"Ummm…why?" Sirius just shrugged, "Simple. It's not safe if you go all alone, it's always better to have other people with you."

"…..Other people?" 

Now he looked exasperated, "Of course other people! If I were to go, James would come, then Remus would come, and then Peter would come, and of course Lily would have to come because she's Lily."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know what? I think I decided to just stay instead." 

He grinned at me, "Good because if we left now I wouldn't have had time to pack anything so I would have to borrow some of your stuff. Just think…me, in woman's clothing."

We both laughed and he helped me bring my things back up into my dormitory, I actually think I'm glad he stopped me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I know it's a short chapter. I just wanted to get this out today! As always REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ahem…*smiles sweetly* I'll get out a longer chapter tomorrow, and we will finally get to see what it is Antonius is going to make Snape do. That is if you people review and I'm feeling nice enough to you people. Also I would like to acknowledge a few people who did REVIEW! (I think that if I say it enough times you people will take the hint.)


End file.
